As part of the celebration of the Christmas season, traditionally people bring a pine or evergreen tree into their home to decorate it with ornaments, lights, garland, tinsel, and the like. More traditionally, people obtain a cut, natural pine tree and bring it into the home for decorating and displaying over the Christmas season. Natural trees, however, can be quite expensive and are recognized by some as a waste of environmental resources. In addition, trees can be messy, leaving both sap and needles behind after removal, and requiring water to prevent drying out and becoming a fire hazard. Each time a natural tree is obtained it must be decorated, and at the termination of the Christmas season the decorations must be removed. Because the needles have dried and may be quite sharp by this time, removal of the decorations can prove to be a painful process. Also, oftentimes the natural tree is disposed in landfills, further polluting these overflowing settings.
To overcome the disadvantages of a natural tree yet still celebrate with a Christmas tree, a great variety of artificial trees are available. For the most part, these artificial trees must be assembled for use and disassembled after use. Artificial trees have the advantage of being usable over a period of years and thereby eliminate the annual expense of purchasing live trees for the short holiday season. Further, they help reduce the chopping down of trees for a temporary decoration, and the subsequent disposal, typically in a landfill, of same.
Generally, most artificial Christmas trees comprise a multiplicity of separate branches each formed of a plurality of plastic needles held together by twisting a pair of wires about them. In other instances, the branches are formed by twisting a pair of wires about an elongated sheet of plastic material having a large multiplicity of transverse slits. In still other artificial Christmas trees, the branches are formed by injection molding of plastic.
Irrespective of the form of branch, the most common form of artificial Christmas tree comprises a plurality of trunks connectable to one another. For example, the first and second trunks each comprise an elongate body. A first end of the body includes a receiving portion (e.g., a female end) and a second end of the body includes an extending portion (e.g., a male end). Typically, the body is a cylinder. Near the second end the body tapers slightly to reduce the diameter of the body. In other words, the diameter of the first end, i.e., the receiving portion, is larger than the diameter of the second end, i.e., the extending portion. To connect the trunks, the first end of a first trunk receives the second end of a second trunk. For example, the tapered end of the first trunk is inserted into the non-tapered end of the second trunk.